Come back when you can
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: Song-fic. Tout commence lorsque Blaine se réveille dans un lit qui n'est le sien... "La première chose qu'il constata c'était qu'il était nu. La deuxième fut que l'homme à côté de lui l'était également. La troisième était à la fois plus effrayante et surprenante : Sebastien appréciait le groupe The doors, tout comme lui." Prend racine juste avant l'épisode 17 de la saison 3.


**Le début de cette histoire se situe juste avant l'épisode 17 de la saison 3. **

**Il est également important de savoir que l'idée de cette fiction date du mois de juillet 2012 et que je n'ai été en aucun cas influencée par le déroulement la saison 4, même si je l'ai bel et bien fini au mois de novembre et que je ne la poste (re-poste) qu'aujourd'hui (en fait j'y ai apporté quelque modification notamment le titre et ce qui s'en suis). **

**J'espère qu'avec ces quatre mois d'écriture, ce OS sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Les passages en italique appartiennent au groupe Barcelonna auteur de la chanson._

* * *

_**Come Back When You Can**_

Blaine fut réveillé par un grognement. Ou plutôt un grognement poussé dans un haut-parleur à entendre l'écho qui parvenait jusque lui et la puissance de celui-ci.

Peu après, il prit conscience qu'il était dans un lit. Pas des plus confortables, par ailleurs. Puis, alors qu'il décidait de tout de même se rendormir, il se rendit compte des bras qui entouraient sa taille. Et il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

_Flash de lumière blanche._

Il recommença alors l'expérience plus doucement ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire venir un mal de tête assez terrible. Mais petit à petit, il put enfin découvrir la pièce où il avait dormi. Et il ne la reconnu pas. Des murs noirs, des murs blancs. Des posters de différents groupes de rock tel que The Doors ou les Pink Floyd.

C'est lorsqu'il voulut se redresser dans le lit que Blaine ressentit pour la première fois le poids de l'homme à ses côtés. L'homme à ses côtés ? Blaine referma les yeux. La lumière ne lui apportait que plus de souffrance, son crâne menaçait littéralement d'exploser alors qu'il tentait de se rappeler les événements de la veille.

En vain. C'était le trou noir. Son dernier souvenir était un entrainement de boxe où semblerait-il avoir tout donné. Rien sue la manière dont il s'était retrouvé dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien... ni celui de Kurt.

Blaine du se faire violence pour ouvrir une nouvelle fois les yeux. Par peur de voir qui se trouvait avec lui et jusqu'où ils avaient pu aller... La clarté s'abattit sur lui une nouvelle fois et il failli abandonner tellement son mal de tête empirait.

La première chose qu'il constata c'est qu'il était nu et il s'étonna de ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt. La deuxième chose fut que l'homme à côté de lui l'était également. La troisième était à la fois plus effrayante et surprenante : Sebastien aimait The doors, tout comme lui.

Blaine ne chercha même pas la salle de bain des yeux avant de rendre le contenu de son estomac sur le tapis à côté du lit.

* * *

Kurt était dans sa chambre quand Blaine arriva chez les Hummel-Hudson. Ce fut donc Carole qui lui ouvrit. En bonne mère qu'elle était, elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les cernes de Blaine et ce manque de conviction lorsqu'il lui rendit la politesse ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus par manque de temps. Elle le pria donc de dire à Kurt qu'elle devait s'en aller, lui faisant par ailleurs remarquer qu'ils étaient seuls. Elle lui proposa naturellement de rester pour manger et comme elle s'en voulait de le laisser ainsi elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras avant de quitter la demeure.

Lorsqu'il fallut descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de Kurt, Blaine envisagea sérieusement de faire demi-tour. Mais déjà Kurt se présentait devant lui et se jetait dans ses bras. Étonnamment c'est à ce moment que Blaine se rendit compte qu'entre lui et Kurt tout était plus physique. On aurait pensé que cela datait de leur première fois, mais c'était en fait bien plus récent. Comme si chacun faisait le plein de la présence de l'autre avant la grande séparation.

Cette pensée mis Blaine en colère et sans y réfléchir, il jeta à Kurt.

- J'ai couché avec Sebastien.

Rien n'est assez précis pour décrire la façon dont le visage de Kurt se décomposa, partagé entre le doute et l'effroi.

Par crainte qu'il lui demande si c'était une blague, et de répondre oui, il enchaîna directement :

- Aux questions où, quand, comment et pourquoi, je réponds chez lui quelque part entre le lit et le divan j'imagine, hier soir, j'étais bourré et je me sentais...

- Tu as couché avec Sebastien, mais...

Kurt ne savait comment réagir. Il n'arrivait même pas à trouver une question. En fait il espérait encore que Blaine lui saute dessus en disant poisson d'avril. Mais déjà les larmes coulaient. Avril était terminée maintenant...

- Ecoute Kurt, franchement je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu nous faire ça. Si ça peut alléger ta conscience, j'étais tellement bourré que je ne me souviens de rien. Comme ça, tu sais que tu n'étais pas tombé jusqu'à sortir avec une trainée. Juste un gros con.

Il prit une bouffée d'air et sembla enfin se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas dit l'essentiel, ce qui ne sauverait rien mais qui était indispensable.

- Je suis désolé, ok ? Je... Il n'y a même pas de mots pour exprimer ça.

Il fixa, l'espace d'un instant, Kurt avant de se détourner. Sans prendre la peine de ramasser sa veste il sortit. Il savait qu'il aurait dû laisser le temps à Kurt de lui crier dessus, de le traiter de tous les noms. Au lieu de ça, il l'avait fait lui-même et était parti sans explication. Mais Blaine trouvait qu'il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Il avait merdé. Merdé comme il faut. A tel point que rien n'était rattrapable. Et tout était sa faute.

Mais en plus de ça, il avait été faible, car s'il avait fui, ce n'était pas par peur des mots qu'aurait pu prononcer Kurt. Non c'était la peur de ses larmes, de ses yeux reflétant la trahison. Il en avait déjà assez des siens...

* * *

Le soir même, Kurt du se faire violence pour aller manger. Bien sûr, son état ne passa pas inaperçu et il se retrouva bien vite à pleurer dans les bras de son père tandis que Carole retenait Finn qui voulait partir à la recherche de Blaine lui faire payer sa trahison.

* * *

De son côté Blaine n'envisagea même pas de descendre et ses parents ne s'en rendirent pas compte. En fait, il aurait pu passer la nuit en boite ou cambrioler une banque, ses parents ne se seraient doutés de rien. La vie de Blaine ne les intéressait pas. Et pour une fois Blaine s'en satisfaisait.

Après avoir pris trois douches consécutives, en plus des sept de la veille, il s'effondra sur le lit et s'endormit, exténué par la charge d'émotion.

* * *

**2 semaines**

* * *

Les deux frères étaient installés sur la petite terrasse. Le temps clément leur permettait enfin de prendre le petit déjeuné dehors. C'était la première fois que Kurt cuisinait depuis ce que Finn appelait par pudeur « l'incident ». Bien que cette nomination ne reflète pas exactement ses sentiments, Kurt n'avait pas voulu parlementer.

_Un incident a une solution._

Comme si les pancakes gentiment préparé par son frère étaient le signe qu'il pouvait aborder le sujet, Finn se lança :

- Je sais qu'aujourd'hui je devrais détester Blaine, et dans un sens c'est le cas. J'ai vraiment envie de le frapper puis de lui dire « Eh mec, tu te rends compte, tu viens de tromper la personne la plus génial de la terre et tous ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de pleurer sur ton sort ? ». Tu vois, j'adore Blaine, j'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez le couple parfait. Et je le pense toujours.

Kurt ne répondit rien et fixa son regard devant lui. Il aurait voulu remercier Finn, ou le frapper voir même le remercier en le frappant. Mais au lieu de ça et comme à son habitude depuis deux semaines maintenant, il laissa les larmes couler. Larmes de chagrin mais aussi larmes de reconnaissance. Car pour la première fois, Kurt prit conscience de ce que représentait un frère...

- Je n'aurais pas le brevet du meilleur frère pas vrai ?

Kurt secoua la tête de façon négative tout en attrapant un mouchoir pour sécher ses yeux.

- J'appelle Rachel, elle pourra au moins insulter Blaine de tous les noms sans s'arrêter durant minimum vingt-deux minutes.

Puis alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon, il fit demi-tour pour prendre Kurt dans ses bras un cours instant et lui glissa à l'oreille.

- Je t'assure je l'ai chronométré hier...

* * *

**2 jours**

* * *

Kurt et Blaine étaient assis sur les marches de l'entrée arrière du gymnase. A plus d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Cela ne leur était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

Ils étaient arrivés comme convenu depuis déjà quinze bonnes minutes mais aucun des deux n'avaient voulu ouvrir la bouche de peur d'entamer la conversation, qui, ils le savaient, mettrait fin à leur couple de manière officielle.

Finalement Kurt ne supportant plus le silence entama :

- Beaucoup de personne autour de nous, se demande, voir même se battent, pour savoir qui de nous deux à sauver l'autre. L'a aidé à s'affirmer, lui à permit de vivre au lieu de survivre, tu vois...

Sans qu'il le veuille, et se maudissant intérieurement, Kurt sentit ses yeux le piquer comme à chaque fois que les larmes montaient. Mais il se força à continuer.

- Moi, je pense que c'est ce qui nous est arrivé mutuellement. Il hésita puis d'une voix tremblante rajouta : cela ne montre-t-il pas que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre ?

Blaine sentit le regard de Kurt posé sur lui. Ils avaient, jusqu'ici, réussi à s'éviter des yeux mais, par habitude, ceux-ci accrochèrent ceux du contre-ténor, déjà embués. L'ancien warblers avait si souvent décrypté ce regard qu'il pouvait y lire comme dans une partition de Katy Perry.

Et Kurt était triste, Kurt était blessé. Il était même plus anéanti que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré alors qu'on venait de le menacer de mort, et ceci par sa faute.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de ce cauchemar, Blaine accepta de se réveiller. Il était seul fautif, et faisait souffrir l'homme qu'il considérait comme le plus important pour lui. Cet homme à qui il devait la vérité.

- Je ne sais pas Kurt, je ne sais pas... Lorsque que je suis entré à McKinley j'étais tellement heureux. Tu étais là. Je portais des nœuds papillons et des pantalons trop courts. Mais j'étais toujours un warbler... Plus le temps avançait plus ils me manquaient. J'avais l'impression qu'au lieu de me trouver j'étais venu me perdre à McKinley. Et mis à part tous les instants magiques passés avec toi, j'étais triste, j'étais seul. Et un soir je me suis brouillé avec Wes.

Si la tromperie de Blaine lui avait fait comme un coup de poignard déchirant toutes ses entrailles, la révélation de son mal-être et le désir de repartir à Dalton lui fit l'effet d'un coup de canon. Plus rapide, plus violent et plus inattendu. Pas le temps de voir la balle avant qu'elle ne vous percute.

- C'est en partie pour ça que je suis allé retrouver Sebastien ce soir-là. J'étais chez moi à Dalton, j'avais trouvé une famille avec les Warblers. Je ne ressens rien de tout cela avec les New-directions. Je n'ai pas trouvé ma place... Ça fait presque un an Kurt. Et tu t'envoles pour New-York dans moins d'un mois.

Après une brève hésitation, il reprit.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à me sauver, Kurt. Tu as fait ton maximum, tu m'as montré la voix. Tu as été parfait. Il sourit. Comme toujours. Mais j'ai échoué sur ça. Puis j'ai perdu tout le reste. En une nuit. Si tu savais ce que je suis désolé Kurt, si tu savais ce que je m'en veux... pas d'avoir couché avec Sebastien, enfin si. Mais on s'en fiche. Je m'en veux de t'avoir rien dit par peur de te décevoir. Je m'en veux d'avoir bu pour tout oublier. Jusqu'à ce que j'oublie même que tu étais tout pour moi.

Kurt voyait bien qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Bien sûr qu'il voyait qu'il s'en voulait. Et ce ne serait pas Blaine s'il ne s'en voulait pas. Mais pour lui cela ne changer rien. Malgré toute la volonté qu'il pouvait y mettre la colère, le dégout et la déception venait appuyer les propos de l'ancien Warbler...

- C'est bien beau tout ça. Tu ne te souviens de rien ! Tu ne te souviens tellement de rien que tu ne t'en veux même pas d'avoir couché avec cet enculé ! C'est facile pour toi ! Mais, moi, à chaque fois que je te vois maintenant ou même que je pense à toi, ce que soit dit en passant je fais encore trop souvent à mon goût, je vous vois ! Toi ! Lui ! Nus ! A vous embrasser, comme des porcs parce que vous êtes à peine conscients de ce que vous faites. Et moi ça me donne envie de vomir.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

- Je ne peux pas arrêter mon imagination comme toi tu bénéficies de ton absence de mémoire... je...je sais que tu m'aimes. Mais honnêtement je ne suis plus très sûr de ressentir la même chose...

Les yeux de Blaine se teintèrent alors de noir mélange entre colère, désespoir et culpabilité. Mais Kurt n'y prêta pas attention. En fait il préféra ne même pas le regarder.

- Écoute Blaine, je crois que le mieux c'est de mettre un peu de distance entre nous. Pour que toi tu réfléchisses à...tout ça. Et que moi j'essaie de faire passer la pilule, tu vois ?

- Je vois que tu romps avec moi et cela avec le pire cliché qu'on puisse faire...

Kurt résista à l'envie de s'énerver une nouvelle fois. Il connaissait Blaine, celui-ci ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille et utilisait tous les moyens pour qu'il reste.

Cette phrase, il eut beaucoup de mal à la prononcer. Car il savait qu'elle allait les blesser. Tous les deux.

- Là ce que je romps c'est notre amitié Blaine, notre amour tu l'avais déjà rompu cette nuit-là...

Mais au fond elle ne reflétait qu'une amère réalité.

* * *

**2 mois**

_I've been led on_

_(J'ai été mené)_

_To think that we've been trying for too long._

_(A penser que nous avions e__ssayé trop longtemps.)_

_Every time we drift,_

_(A chaque fois nous dérivons)_

_We're forcing what is wrong._

_(Nous forçons ce qui est mal.)_

_At last that voice is gone._

_(Finalement cette voix est partie.)_

* * *

Kurt avait débarqué à New-York il y avait de cela moins de deux mois. Pas pour intégrer la NYADA avec Rachel, comme prévu dans son plan initial, mais les poches vides et des rêves plein la tête. Son légendaire entêtement eu raison du chef de service du magazine Vogue qui lui offrit un stage. Un autre rêve. Tout n'avait pas été facile, loin de là. Le travail avait d'abord était ennuyeux, consistant en grande partie à effectuer toutes les tâches ingrates.

Puis au fur et à mesure qu'il démontrait son talent naturel pour la mode, il acquit plus de responsabilités et se retrouva avec une charge de travail bien trop importante pour ses maigres bras. C'est à cette époque qu'il parvient à tout à fait se sortir Blaine de l'esprit. La surcharge de travail ne lui permettant même plus de penser.

Avec l'habitude, Kurt réussi à organiser son travail de façon à libérer certains week-ends qu'il passait à aider Rachel ou à faire les boutiques des rues de New-York, puisque qu'il gagnait de l'argent... Sans toutefois, faire de folie. Il avait un sens inné des affaires de toute façon.

Étonnamment, la première personne à lui reparler de Blaine fut son père qui lui demanda s'il pouvait engager le jeune homme au garage car il ne demandait pas un salaire exorbitant, contrairement aux autres et qu'il semblait vraiment en avoir besoin. Kurt certifia à son père qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

La vérité c'est qu'entendre parler de Blaine l'avait plutôt rassuré. Comme si à un moment donné, il avait douté de son existence et que le savoir en vie tranquillisait ses esprits.

Et puis, l'image de Blaine et Burt travaillant ensemble n'avait rien de dérangeant. Kurt alla même jusqu'à en rire tout seul.

* * *

**2 semaines**

_Come back when you can._

_(Reviens quand tu pourras.)_

_Let go, you'll understand._

_(Laisse allez, tu comprendras.)_

_You've done nothing at all to make me love you less._

_(Tu n'as rien fait du tout pour que je t'aime moins)_

_So come back when you can_

_(Alors reviens quand tu pourras)_

* * *

Noël avançait à grand pas et avec ça les nouvelles auditions pour la NYADA. Et le moindre qu'on puisse dire c'est que Kurt était stressé. Assez pour avoir dépensé tous l'argent destiné au loyer en vêtements de toutes sortes. Plus extravagants les uns que les autres, se forçant alors à demander un peu d'argent à son père. Que, bien evidemment, il avait promis de rembourser.

Ces auditions amenaient également LA question. Qu'elle chanson interpréter ? Ni trop classique, il l'avait bien comprit. Mais le trop controversé ne lui avait pas réussi non plus...

Rachel lui avait déjà fait de nombreuses propositions. Mais aucune ne l'avait convaincu. Il avait besoin d'un regard neuf. De quelqu'un qui ne connaissait rien de la NYADA mais qui le connaissait lui. Et comme une évidence le visage de Blaine le frappa.

Avant de changer d'avis il se précipita sur son téléphone et composa le numéro de mémoire comme si trois mois n'étaient pas déjà passés depuis leur dernière conversation. Et Blaine décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie.

- Kurt ?

Entendre le son de sa voix fit plus d'effet à Kurt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais il essaya de garder le contrôle, après tout c'est son avenir qui était en jeu.

- Désolé d'appeler à l'improviste.

- Mais ne t'excuses pas.

- Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre... Mais j'ai besoin de toi.

- Pour ? Blaine sembla trouver sa réponse trop courte car il rajouta. Ça me ferait plaisir de pouvoir t'aider.

- Génial alors trouve moi la chanson parfaite pour mon audition. Parce que si je la rate je reste à Vogue et mon père fera alors un arrêt cardiaque à chaque fois qu'il me verra. Toute sa volonté de bien faire n'y pourra rien...

- Quelle responsabilité.

- ça n'en avait peut-être pas l'air mais c'est sérieux Blaine.

- Je sais.

Il s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion avant de lancer, sur de lui.

- Tu devrais chanter Tell him… Je pense que tu es bien le seul à pouvoir prouver qu'on peut rivaliser avec Barbra Streisand et Céline Dion à la fois.

A peine eu-t-il finit sa phrase qu'il entendit la tonalité revenir. Kurt avait raccroché.

Plus tard dans la soirée alors que Blaine se trouvait encore au garage à travaille sur une vieille voiture son portable vibra.

« Merci. Tu es mon sauveur. Encore une fois. »

Blaine sourit. Il se mit même à rire. Pour la première fois depuis des mois il se sentit bien. Mais il ne répondit pas; il n'en avait pas encore le droit.

* * *

**2 mois**

_You left your home._

_(Tu as quitté ta maison)_

_You're so far from_

_(Tu es si loin de)_

_Everything you know._

_(Tout ce que tu connais)_

_Your big dream is Crashing down and out your door._

_(Ton grand rêve est en train de s'écraser et de passer la porte.)_

_Wake up and dream once more_

_(Réveille-toi et rêve encore une fois.)_

* * *

Blaine devait se l'avouer, il était nerveux. Et pour plusieurs raisons. La première étant qu'il se trouvait dans l'une des plus grandes villes du monde, c'était déjà pas mal de pression. Il se demandait même comment Kurt pouvait y avoir survécu pendant quatre mois.

Tout le monde était pressé et semblait savoir où il allait, sauf lui. Tous traçaient leurs chemins sans se retourner tandis qu'il s'arrêtait pour s'excuser toutes les trente secondes pensant avoir bousculé quelqu'un. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par comprendre que c'était plutôt lui qu'on bousculait et il se tut.

Ce sentiment d'être perdu était peut-être renforcé par le fait qu'il ne savait pas exactement où il allait. Ni s'il allait être bien reçu. Ou encore même s'il allait trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

En fait Blaine s'apprêter à faire quelque chose qui allait forcement changer sa vie. En bien ou en mal. Tout dépendait de lui. Tout dépendait de Kurt.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et enfin franchit l'immense portail de Central Park.

* * *

_Come back, I'll help you stand._

_(Reviens, je t'aiderai à tenir.)_

_Let go and hold my hand._

_(Laisse toi aller et prend ma main.)_

_If all you wanted was me, I'd give you nothing less._

_(Si tout ce que tu voulais c'est moi, je te donnerais rien de moins)_

_So come back when you can_

_(Alors reviens quand tu pourras)_

* * *

Kurt fredonnait son morceau préféré d'Evita la tête enfouit dans son écharpe. Autant dire que ce n'était pas gracieux. Mais même si ce temps de janvier n'était pas des plus pratiques lorsqu'il s'agissait de se promener, il l'appréciait. Le parc était beaucoup moins peuplé à cette période l'année et les touristes peu nombreux. Et il faut bien l'avouer, Rachel moins énervante. Pour une raison totalement inconnue d'ailleurs.

Derrière lui Kurt entendit une mère reprendre son enfant qui venait de se moquer d'un homme portant un nœud papillon. L'homme est question qui était en fait assez jeune répondit au petit garçon qu'il devrait lui aussi essayer. Même s'il n'était pas obliger de commencer par un rouge à rayures bleues

Cette voix Kurt l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Et les nœuds d'une telle couleur ne courraient pas les rues...

- Blaine ?

Le jeune homme en question s'excusa auprès de la petite famille sans omettre de secouer les cheveux de l'enfant en signe de complicité et s'avança vers lui d'un pas hésitant.

- Bonjour Kurt.

Etonnamment aucun de leurs deux cœurs n'accélérèrent. Au contraire ils retrouvèrent enfin leurs rythmes normaux. Une mélodie familière. Leur Teenage dream...

Kurt encore sous le choc eu du mal à trouver ses mots :

- Tu es...

- A New-York ?

- En effet.

- En fugue ?

- Tes parents ne savent pas que tu es là ?

- Amoureux ?

Kurt sourit. _Rêve._

- Un jeune homme d'un peu moins d'une vingtaine d'année, assez mignon et amoureux, en fugue et qui en plus choisit comme destination New-York ! ça fait un peu trop le cliché de l'éternel romantique...

Blaine rit. Inpire. Expire. _Respire._

- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit qu'on était fait pour l'autre et que c'était ça le plus important ? Souffla Blaine dans un murmure tout en s'approchant de Kurt.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, curieux de savoir où cette conversation allait mener. Étonnamment il n'était pas effrayé ou en colère. Seulement serin. Avec la sensation d'être enfin sa place.

- Je t'ai répondu que je ne savais pas. Continua un Blaine plus déterminé que jamais. Aujourd'hui, je réalise que je ne t'ai pas écouté. Tu es mon âme sœur Kurt. L'homme de ma vie. Tous ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Et quand je te vois maintenant dans cette grande ville où tu es venu pour réaliser tes projets, je retrouve même l'ange dont je rêvais étant petit.

A ce moment-là, Kurt voulu vraiment sorti une remarque sarcastique... pas pour être méchant. Non, juste parce que Blaine exagérait un peu. Mais la sincérité qui débordait des yeux de son ami l'en empêcha.

_Ne pas briser l'instant._

- Cette fois-là je n'étais pas présent Kurt. J'étais ailleurs, quelque part entre remords et auto-flagellation. Mais là, je suis devant toi. Peut-être plus amoureux que jamais. Et je te jure que je ne partirais pas avant de t'avoir embrassé...

C'est à ce moment précis que Kurt aurait dû se rappeler qu'il avait un rendez-vous le soir même avec Kyle, et que cela n'était pas vraiment correct envers ce dernier.

Sans même l'avoir prémédité, juste parce que c'est ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant, il se jeta sur Blaine pour l'embrasser. Privé de contact physique depuis bien trop longtemps, leur baiser n'eut rien de chaste ou de doux. Ce fut violent, passionnel. Leurs langues se mêlèrent cherchant à toujours plus approfondir le baiser. Et lorsqu'ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles, Blaine ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait lorsque Kurt se mis à le frapper brutalement sur la poitrine. Lui qui avait passé ses bras autour de la taille du jeune Hummel voulu s'en détacher mais son agresseur l'en empêcha en revenant poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La partie consciente du cerveau de Blaine voulu réellement chercher à comprendre le comportement de son _petit ami _? Mais sa raison comme son corps s'embrasait de tel façon que cela lui était impossible. Et il ne chercha pas à lutter plus longtemps.

La vérité c'est que même si Kurt lui en voulait toujours, même s'il mettrait du temps à retrouver sa confiance, Kurt aimait Blaine. Et Blaine aimait Kurt. Au fond, ils savaient que c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

_I love you, Kurt._

_I love you **too**._

* * *

**Bon alors un calin ou des tomates ? L'avantage c'est que pour les tomates c'est pas la saison... Les calins c'est par tous temps !**

**Plus sérieusement. Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Avez vous pleuré ? Ri ? Soupiré ? Eu envie de me frapper ? Ou peut-être ne savez-vous même pas pourquoi vous ètes allés jusqu'au bout ?**

**En tout cas je veux tout savoir !**

**Bonus sur l'histoire : Comme je le préciser avant le OS cette histoire existe dans ma tête et même sur ordinateur depuis juillet 2012 mais elle ne s'est conclu qu'au millieu du mois d'octobre. Etonnant car ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Ce qui est sur c'est que ce texte est celui que j'ai le plus travaillé de toute ma carrière de fanfictionneuse !** **Ce qui est marrant par ailleurs, c'est que rien n'a été écrit das l'ordre. Le premier passage a avoir été couché sur papier est la discution entre Finn et Kurt. J'ai ensuite écrit la fin (qui a d'ailleurs bien changé depuis) et puis j'ai continuait à combler les trous. C'est d'ailleurs le début lorsque Blaine se réveille chez Sebastien que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire.**

**On nottera également l'importance volontaire et involontaire que j'ai donner au chiffre (2 jours, 2 semaines, 2 mois, 22 minutes...)**

**J'ai enfin terminé ma note de dingue. Alors à bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
